An image display apparatus such as a TV includes a display panel such as a liquid crystal display panel or an organic electroluminescent (EL) display panel.
A frame member called, for example, an escutcheon or a bezel is disposed along the front periphery of the display panel.
Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a panel which displays an image, a chassis which supports a panel at the front, a plurality of circuit boards fixed on a back face of the chassis, and a front cover and a back cover between which the above elements are housed. The front cover also serves as an escutcheon which covers the edges of an image display face of the panel.
The image display apparatus adopts a structure for reducing a rise in the temperature due to the panel achieving higher definition, by fully utilizing natural convection through a vent provided in the back cover.